Playing with Fire
by LavenderIceCream
Summary: (MAJOR SPOILERS FOR MANGA CH 191) Dabi calls Hawks to an old warehouse to plan for an attack on UA, but things fall through as Hawks' motives are revealed. Dabi x Hawks (hot wings!), small one shot (maybe a short two-short, we'll see). Rated for language and some violence.


A/N: Hello! Just a short story on hot wings lmao. Really based on just chapter 191. Anyway, I hope you like it and thank you for reading it!

~LavenderIceCream

* * *

Hawks flicked his wrist and the thinnest feather from his back glided forward. He gave another expert flick and it slipped into the lock.

Click. Creak…

His boots made sharp clacks against the warehouse floor. He only caught glimpse of a vast, empty space before the door slammed shut. Hawks whirled around.

"Hey calm down. It's just me."

A small but brilliant blue ember flickered to life to Hawks' right. Dabi cocked his head, giving an almost innocent look if not for the sinister dancing of the unnatural shadows on his scars. Hawks let out a small sigh.

"Would have been nice to know a little earlier," he replied with an edge as Dabi walked forward. "And what the hell were those directions, I got lost seven-"

"But you're here," Dabi interrupted. He stopped in front of Hawks, the fire steadily burning silently with nothing but Quirk for its fuel. Hawks gave an uneasy look, shivering at the unblinking, intense look.

"Cold, Mr. Number Two Hero? Or are you perhaps afraid?" Dabi almost carelessly flicked a hand, and a string of azure arced above Hawks head. Hawks jerked back. "No, of course not!" he snapped. Dabi smirked and Hawks gritted his teeth, his cheeks flushing for the first time in maybe two, three years. Damn, stop losing your cool, what are you, a child? he internally reprimanded himself. This isn't some game, this is the League of Villains for Christ's sake-

"What do you want anyway?" Hawks growled. "I'm not here to play around." His eyes swept around the warehouse, wary. There's no way… what if… a trap? Nomus-

Dabi followed his gaze and sniffed disdainfully. "Please Hawks. If you're worried about Nomus, then let me just say you would already be dead if they were here." Hawks let the barb slide, even if his feathers felt slightly ruffled (literally and figuratively).

"As for the plan… " Dabi crouched down and sat cross-legged on the cold floor. He drew out a larger flame before turning to Hawks. He motioned for the hero to sit down beside him. Hawks raised an eyebrow.

"... Campfire?"

"You can stand and be cold then," Dabi shot back. Hawks grumbled before squatting beside Dabi. Those licking, hungry flames that he had seen blaze down building after building without mercy seemed oddly domestic before Dabi's hands. Hawks hunched his shoulders and let a few feathers rustle a little closer to the fire. Dabi glanced at them so fast Hawks almost missed the look before the villain went back to staring off into the black emptiness.

"We're going to attack UA in the next two weeks. It'll be during the graduation ceremony." Dabi picked his fingers, speaking without a shred of remorse.

"Is that so. And what do I do."

"The boss said… that this would be the time for you to reveal yourself. As part of the League."

Hawks had managed so far to give a neutral expression but he felt it slide for a single crack. Shit- He immediately relaxed his face back into its flat blankness. Blank slate, blank slate, blank slate, I'll be the face of the attack, wait no, blank slate- "Alright," he said coolly. "Sounds like it'll be a fun day. What-"

Hawks barely had time to whip his wings around him as the campfire exploded. He rolled back but before he could stand, a blast of fire shot above his head. Shit shit shit shit- Hawks yanked his body to the side as another column of fire almost blistered on his wings. A faint smell of singed hair and feathers wafted.

The hero churned his wings and with the thrust of updraft, he managed to scramble to his feet. He froze as he saw the campfire burning. Alone.

"Traitor… "

Hawks felt his muscles lock as the voice whispered in his ear. He shivered again, his breath coming in short, almost gasps, as a back of a hand began to slide down his wing.

"Oh are you cold again, Hawks? Or are you really afraid this time?" Dabi's hand suddenly clenched a handful of feathers and Hawks flinched. Dabi hissed in Hawks ear. "I think it's time someone spit out the truth."

"Truth… ?"

"Yeah that's right, don't act dumb. Thinking you were so clever, that you could trick us. Could trick me," Dabi spat. He wrenched his hand and sharp pain blossomed in Hawks shoulder. He bit back a yelp. "You really got us for a while there, I admit. But did you know that this plan, this attack, was the last test? If you passed this, if you had just passed this-"

Hawks' eyes widened even as Dabi caught himself and steadied his voice. "... Anyway. You're going to talk. Spill everything," Dabi growled roughly.

A sick feeling nestled in Hawks gut. "Or?"

"... Or the obvious. You die. I kill you. I get to kill you, the traitor."

Hawks closed his eyes. He could still see the office buildings, the convenience stores, the restaurants, everything swamped in a tidal flood of blue blue blue. How nothing would be the same again, because everything had just become the same. Had just become ashes and skeletons of structures. He had become more than familiar with the lazy wave of that hand and the approximately seven seconds before sirens, fire alarms, and shrieks began, all melding into one blare.

He had no doubt that Dabi wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

...

Or… would he.

"We're similar."

"What, like in terms of age or something?"

"No, you idiot. We want things to be right. For heroes to be heroes. For villains to be villains."

"... I have no idea what you mean."

Dabi rolled his eyes. "I mean, for actually good people to be called heroes. And for villains… to be punished. Punished and to feel the pain they've caused." A horribly empty smile crossed Dabi's face at the last phrase.

Hawks stared up at the sky from the alleyway. Streaks of pink and violet smeared across the growing night sky. The blurred boundaries between the clouds and the sky blended the pastel colors into a messy yet beautiful palette."How do you know that I feel the same. That we're the same."

"... You told the heroes at the ranking ceremony to 'act more like heroes', right?"

Hawks turned towards Dabi, surprise flickering in his eyes. Dabi was the one to stare upward this time. He wore an expression that Hawks couldn't quite place his finger on before a lightbulb went off in his mind.

"Wait... Are you embarrassed?"Hawks asked incredulously. Dabi didn't answer. Hawks couldn't help but snicker. "Aren't I such a celebrity for even Dabi from the League of Villains to notice me."

"Shut up and stop feeding your ego," Dabi muttered, quickly turning away.

Hawks jerked back to the present as a short stab of pain seared his other wing. "Hawks, you heard me, talk or you're going to be a dead, dead-"

"Then do it."

He heard Dabi suck in a breath.

"Go ahead. Kill me you fucker."

Damn, it's a risk but if I'm gonna die, might as well make it interesting.

Hopefully he won't burn me to ashes first, I guess.

Hawks whipped around, his giant wings blasting turbulent winds. As Hawks thought, Dabi's grip fell off, and at that moment, Hawks seized Dabi's shirt collar, smashed their faces together, and kissed him roughly. Hawks only glimpsed Dabi's for once dead-shocked eyes before they lost balance and collapsed on the ground. Hawks hissed as their teeth hit each other.

Ow… Hawks made to draw back when a hand yanked the back of his head down. Dabi's stare bored deeply into Hawks' as their lips collided messily. He stared back, not about to back down even as the shamelessness began to work its way into giving him a blush.

My face feels so hot… Even my mouth feels like it's burning.

Burning.

Burning.

Hawks yelped and yanked away from the kiss, his tongue stinging from a sharp burn.

"... Don't you dare fucking forget me, Hawks." Hawks turned to Dabi, who had rolled onto his feet. Hawks opened his mouth, even as the right words couldn't escape.

He managed, "Dabi-"

"Get out."

Hawks blinked. Dabi stared intently at one spot in the dark warehouse. "Wait, wha-"

"Get out. Get the fuck out. Now."

Hawks blinked before he noticed it too. A single spot, darker than all the rest, as though it was drawing in the shadows themselves. He felt his stomach drop.

"No. No-"

Before Hawks could get another word in, Dabi wrenched his hand down and flames roared to life. Hawks flinched, expecting anothe burn when a blast of sultry air blew him into a wall. The door to the warehouse creaked behind him, and a single strand of light from the night outside streamed in. It reached a few spaces before Dabi's feet before fading.

"... I learned that from you. Flames and wind go hand in hand, don't they." Dabi turned his back to Hawks.

Shit. No.

"Now get out if you don't want to die."


End file.
